Das turbulente Leben des namenhaften Harry Potters
by JimmyRed
Summary: Harry musste ein hohen Preis für Voldemords Tod bezahlen. Harry 'lebt' in Soho, London weiter. Doch das was er führt, kann man nicht mehr Leben nennen. Er ist von Zweifeln geplagt. Plötzlich taucht die Person auf, die alles verändern könnte.
1. Einleitung

**Titel: **Das turbulente Leben des namenhaften Harry Potters

**Autor: **JimmyRed

**Rating: **M(Später)

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco, Hermine/ron

**Genre: **Romance/Dark

**Disclaimer: **Die Rechte der Charaktere, der Orte sowie der Zeiten o.ä. liegen bei Rowling. Lediglich die Idee der Geschichte liegt bei mir.

**

* * *

**

**Soho, London**

**Müde disappierte Harry in seine kleine Wohnung im Londoner Stadtteil Soho, Londons. Soho, berühmt für seine Schwulenbars, Sexshops und ominösen Kneipen, war herunter gekommener als viele dachten. Wer hier lebte, hatte entweder etwas zu verbergen, oder aber konnte es sich nicht leisten wegzuziehen. Hier kostete die Miete nur ein Bruchteil dessen wie in der Londoner Innenstadt. Harry hatte etwas zu verbergen. Sein Geheimnis verfolgte ihn in seinen Träumen, beim Aufwachen, auf dem Weg zur Arbeit, während der Arbeit und so fort. Es verfolgte ihn wo immer er war und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Doch er hatte zu viel geopfert um sich nun davon auffressen zu lassen. Er hat seine große und einzige Liebe geopfert um frei zu sein. Eher gesagt, hat sie sich geopfert. Geopfert damit er weiterleben konnte. Sie hat sich Lord Voldemord in den Weg gestellt, damit Harry einen Unverzeihlichen aussprechen und gen Voldemort richten konnte.**

**Er sah seine Liebe auf den kalten harten Höhlenboden fallen. Sie schlug mit dem Kopf zu erst auf das harte Geröll auf und blieb leblos liegen. Dort lag sie nun, die Haare ins Gesicht, Blut trat aus ihren Nasenlöchern und die Augen waren geschlossen. Harry blickte dem liegenden Körper an und spürte Wut. Wut und Hass. Purer Hass gegen den „Mann" der Schuld war, das seine große Liebe Tod war. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab gegen Voldemords. ‚Dafür wirst du sterben, Skelettfresse !' Harry sprach gegen Voldemord einen Unverzeihlichen und sah nur aus dem Blickwinkel wie Voldemord in sich zusammen fiel und als ein kleiner Aschehaufen liegen blieb. Er spürte ein kurzes, heißes Zischen und fasste sich instinktiv an die Stirn. Die Narbe war verschwunden. Doch das war Harry im Moment egal. Stolpernd fiel er vorwärts direkt vor dem leblosen Körper. Er fasste das fahle, eingefallene Gesicht an, schüttelte den Körper und drückte den Kopf an seine Brust. Er roch das süße Shampoo zog den Kopf zurück und küsste ein letztes Mal seine einzige Liebe, bevor ihn die Einsamkeit und die Bewusstlosigkeit einholte.**

**Draco…**

**tbc **

* * *

Ich suche noch immer Beta leser. Bitte unter melden, oder übers Message/Rewievsystem. Danke. 

Lediglich Einleitung.


	2. Lé seule souffrir dé Harry Potter

**Kapitel I**

**Lé seule souffrir dé Harry Potter**

**Müde und erschöpft saß Harry auf den alten, wackeligen Stuhl am verschmutzen Fenster und beobachtete die verwirrten und düster dreinblickenden Menschen auf der Straße. Ihm selber blieb nichts mehr übrig, nicht einmal mehr Freunde hatte er. Jeden abend wenn er im Bett lag, fragte er sich warum er überhaupt noch lebte. Alleine schon der Gedanke an den nächsten Tag verursachte tief in seinem Bauch Krämpfe, die er nicht einmal beschreiben konnte. **

**Doch der schlimmste Schmerz war jener, den er immer spürte, wenn in das Bild von ihm und Draco blickte. Während seine Sturmgrauen Augen Seitlich zu Harry Blickten, ging Harrys Blick gerade aus. Es wirkte beinahe so, als wüsste Draco das es bald aus seien würde, und das er deshalb nun jeden Augenblick mit Harry genießen wolle. **

**Das schrecklichste, fand Harry, waren nicht die Erinnerungen, sondern jenes leere Gefühl das ihn immer übermahnte als er traurig durch die Straßen Londons irrte und ständig glückliche Paare traf. Er fühlte dass etwas fehlte, doch er wusste auch, dass dieser Verlust nie mehr wieder zurückkommen wird. Er war weg. Sie war weg. Seine große Liebe war weg. Nichts in der weiten verfluchten Welt, nichteinmal in der Zauberwelt konnte etwas daran ändern. Es gab keinen Zauberspruch, kein Trank oder ähnliches, nichts. Er war einfach tot. Er war gestorben für ihn.**

**Genau diese Tatsache hielt Harry am Leben, die Tatsache das Draco gestorben war, damit er weiterleben konnte. Würde Harry sich nun umbringen, den Lebensmut verlieren, wäre Draco umsonst gestorben. Und wenn es noch etwas gab, was Harry nicht wollte, dann war es, dass Dracos Tod unnütz war. Also würde er leben. Er würde es nicht genießen, aber er würde Draco den Gefallen tun und am Leben bleiben.**

**Es war nicht nur Dracos Tod das Harry so umgeschmissen hatte. Sondern auch das Albus Dumbledore ihn einfach hat fallen lassen. Ihn, Hermine, Ron und alle anderen Schüler Hoghwarts. Er hatte sie alleine gelassen, indem er selber versuchte die Macht über Londons Zauberwelt an sich zu reißen. Dieses Ereignis hatte dazu geführt, das Dumbledore und Voldemord sich eine Schlacht lieferten in dem es keine Unschuldige gab. Jeder wurde ohne Rücksicht aus dem Verkehr gerissen, erst als Dumbledore besiegt und Voldemord schwer angeschlagen das Schlachtfeld in Hoghwarts räumen wollte, sahen Draco und er die Ultimative Chance Voldemord ein für allemal zu besiegen. Dumbledore und Voldemord waren in etwa gleich stark, so dass nicht mehr viel fehlte um Voldemord endgültig zu töten. Doch Voldemord bemerkte Harry zu früh und wollte gerade seinen Zauberstab heben, als Draco aus einer Nische hervor rannte, sich vor Harry stellte und somit den Fluch Voldemords abbekam. Harry sprach seinen Fluch, stürzte sich auf Draco und…**

**Die Erinnerung verblasste und Harry richtete sich schweißgebadet in seinem Bett auf. Er wusste schon nichtmehr wie er hier hingekommen war, zuletzt saß er doch schließlich auf dem Stuhl. Harry hörte ein Pochen in der nähe das Fenster und stand nur in Boxershort bekleidet auf. Er schob das kleine Scharnier zur Seite und erblickte eine kleine Eule auf dem Fenstersims. An ihrer Pfote war ein kleiner Brief befestigt, an dessen Siegel eine kleine Schnurr mit einer Violetten und einer Orangenen Perle. **

‚**Ron, Hermine!' Schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Diese Schnurr war in der Zauberwelt für Paare modern. Jede Perle mit einer bestimmen Farbe stand für eine der beiden Personen. Orange für Ron, Violett für Hermine. Diese Farben wurden b Dieser Gedanke an die Beiden lenkte Harry schließlich ab und öffnete das Siegel. Er entrollte den Brief und las sich aufmerksam den Brief durch.**

**Lieber Harry,**

**Ich will dir direkt den Grund dieses Schreibens offenbaren. Ron und ich machen uns ernsthaft Sorgen um dich.**

**Es ist bereits mehrere Monate her, seit du dich das letzte Mal bei uns gemeldet hast, dein letzter Besuch sogar noch länger. Ron und ganz besonders ich möchte dich einladen uns mal wieder in Dublin zu besuchen.**

**Nicht nur um zu schauen, wie es dir geht, sondern auch weil wir eine Bitte haben.**

**Schöne Grüße von Ron, In liebe Hermine.**

**Harry musste innerlich grinsen und legte den Brief beiseite. Er schaute auf die Wanduhr und stellte fest dass es bereits 7 Uhr morgens war. Zeit um zur Arbeit zu gehen.**

**Tbc.

* * *

**

**Ich weiß, noch sehr kurz, es wird länger mit der Zeit pro Kapitel. Bitte Rewies, Vorschlänge, Morddrohungen etc. Ich bin für alles offen. ;)  
**


End file.
